


La Distancia

by Gage



Series: Step By Step [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The dial tone in his ear felt like a shot in the dark.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Step By Step [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	La Distancia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



> For my awesome friend Jen who was feeling down. My gift to you. 
> 
> Through a series of gifs and pics, this story was birthed in the Buddie Discord Thirst Channel, and BOOM. Here it is. Thanks to Lisa for being my beta, and a generally awesome person. To the amazing people in the thirst channel, I love yah!
> 
> Also for the purpose of this story, Eddie is part of the LMNTRIX and lives in LA with his son. Buck is in the fire academy at this point in time.

* * *

They had a fight. 

Eddie didn’t even know how it started but he really wished he knew how to fix it. It’s been three days and Buck still hasn’t picked up the phone and it was beginning to affect his days. This long-distance thing hadn’t been easy on either of them. His friends could see it and had tried everything in their power to make things better for them. Moose had even gone so far as to set up an alert for him any time Buck had a spare minute between classes and training. 

It was going so well, right up until Saturday when he’d missed their usual Skype session. Eddie had been in the ER with Christopher and Shannon had fought with him about how he wasn’t spending enough time with their son. Ironic, considering she had never been there for their kids’ important stuff. It was a few days later than he realized he hadn’t spoken to Buck. It was only when he went to plug in his phone that he could see several missed calls and text messages. When Eddie had settled down enough to call Buck, instead of feeling calm and relaxed, he was irritated as hell. It didn’t help that Buck’s concerned voice shifted into anger when Eddie let it slip that he forgot to call. It was so stupid but he had been so exhausted, with everything that had gone down with his ex, and with his son not feeling so great, that he blew up at the only person who’d been there for him. The dial tone in his ear felt like a shot in the dark. 

That was three days ago. Three days of silence from the man he was in love with. It hurt more than he thought it would. Maybe this was the end of them? Maybe they weren’t meant to function this way. A knock at his door has him walking down the hall, the phone still in his left hand. When the door swings open he has to mentally wrack his brain, he knows there was no schedule practice today. So why in the hell are his friends at his door, grinning like maniacs?

“Andie?” 

She actually winks at him. “Go get washed up lover boy, we got places to be.” 

No, he doesn’t. His eyes narrow down at her. “No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do.” Moose makes his way into the house, bouncing down his hallway. “Yo, Christopher!” 

Violet pats his arm and walks right inside, doesn’t say a word. Andie still with that manic grin pushes him back. “Go, we’ve got ten minutes.” 

~*~ 

Those little shits have this whole thing drawn out. It is all Eddie can think of once he realizes where he's being driven too. They’d packed up his kid, and loaded the van they’d rented with Christopher’s car seat and things. There is something heartwarming and annoying about all of this, and it must show on his face. Andie turns around in the back seat with a grin. Just as he spoke up, “You guys didn’t have to do this.” 

“Come on, did you really think we would let you keep on being miserable?” 

Eddie bites his lip trying to think back. “Was I that bad?” 

“Dude, you’ve been moping up at the house for days,” Moose looks out at the road, making another turn. 

“Rehearsals have been a bitch with you moping.” Jason pops up from the back seat.

“Language.” Eddie looks back at his son who is smiling into his stuffed build-a-bear that Buck had sent them weeks ago. His soft voice reprimanding his friend. “You owe a dollar, to-to my jar.” 

“Sorry little man,” Jason smiles sheepishly. 

~*~ 

When they finally pull up to the hotel they try to send him straight up to the room, and he protests that he’s not about to leave his kid with a bunch of delinquents. Andie and Violet have things handle though. So he showers, and dresses in... oh god, he wonders for the first time why he let his friends pack for him. This was ridiculous. Once he's set and kisses his kid. They guide him to an open-air place name of Calle Caliente. Well, his friends aren’t even the least bit subtle. It's maybe a few minutes before he hears it, the sound of laughter spilling from the lips of the man he loves. Eddie can see Jason who is dressed up, that's weird, saying something to Buck. Before he turns and just leaves. All he can do is stare, drink in the view. Eddie swallows down hard against the rock in his throat, as Buck turns in place. In a span of a few seconds their eyes meet across the floor and they both freeze. It’s like everything around them falls away, and they’re the only two that exist. Eddie doesn’t know how long it lasts but all of a sudden he pushes himself off the fence and is in front of Buck. Those ocean blue eyes grow wide a fraction before scanning him from head to toe. Like his boyfriend doesn’t believe he’s really here. Well, that makes two of them. Before he can say anything Buck is pulling him until he’s flushed against his chest. Being kissed as if he's afraid he'll never be able to do so again. Eddie sighs as Buck parts his lips allowing him a taste of what he’s been missing these past few weeks. 

The only reason that hot kiss doesn’t become indecent is the sound of his friends clapping and hollering by the entrance. Eddie smiles as he pulls back from Buck just a little. Not wanting to part from him just yet. They still need to talk. He knows that. He’s not stupid. But for now, he just wants to bask in the feeling of being in Buck’s arms, and feeling that grin against his neck. He makes a mental note to do something nice for those idiots, who have his kid up way past his bedtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I made art for this particular story but I couldn't find how to embed it here. So if you wanna check it out follow the link: ["La Distancia"](https://tygerblaze.tumblr.com/post/614772338058199040/for-my-friend-jen-depthandcharacter-who-was)


End file.
